


Saudade

by WTF_Flash_2019



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is a good dude, F/M, Grieving, Lisa needs some good in her life, Mentioned Character Death, Tumblr Prompt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Flash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Flash_2019
Summary: Saudade – чувство отчаянной необходимости быть с чем-то или кем-то любимым, кого больше нет рядом.Лиза тоскует по Лену.





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Saudade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919079) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



Лиза подносит свою "Маргариту" к губам, но останавливается в последнее мгновение, раздраженно рассматривая сломанный ноготь. Сегодня ничего не идёт так, как она планировала.

– Занято?

Лиза откидывается назад и, улыбаясь, разворачивается на своём месте, чтобы увидеть автора вопроса…

– Циско! Какой приятный сюрприз. Ты же знаешь: для тебя – всегда свободно. 

– Шикарно, – он убирает волосы за ухо и плюхается на сидение.

В улыбке Лизы появляется теплота и искренность. 

– Меня не так-то легко найти, – говорит Лиза, ведя пальцем по стенке своего бокала. – Что привело такого хорошего парня в _такое_ заведение?

– Услышал об ограблении Бриллиантовой Галереи. Не думал, что ты таким занимаешься.

Улыбка сползает с её лица. Лиза делает долгий глоток, перед тем как аккуратно поставить бокал на стойку. 

– Знаешь, вещи меняются.

– Знаю, просто… Я могу задать тебе вопрос?

– Конечно, – Лиза стреляет в него взглядом, улыбка снова играет на её губах. – Но не знаю, смогу ли я тебе ответить: у девочек есть право хранить секреты. 

Циско разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть прямо на неё. Сердце Лизы бухает в груди. Он милый, _слишком милый_ для такой женщины, как она. 

– Что у тебя за дела с... _Отмороженным?_

– Не всем везёт получить своё прозвище от Циско, дорогуша, – смеется Лиза и перекидывает волосы за спину. – Не всегда получается гладко, но иногда и этого хватает.

– Я не об этом, но ты чертовски права, – они оба ухмыляются, но затем Циско становится серьезным и обеспокоенным.

_Чёрт, она так ненавидит жалость._

– Лиза…

– Не надо. Пока я придерживаюсь уговора, что заключили Лен и _твой приятель_ , тебе не в чем меня упрекнуть.

– Я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя останавливать, – отвечает Циско. – Но ты обычно придерживаешься схемы: бриллианты, одно ограбление в год. Что такого особенного в сегодняшнем дне?

– Ничего, – пожимает плечами Лиза. Допивает свою "Маргариту" и снова улыбается Циско. – Думаю, ты пришел именно за этим.

Циско кивает медленно и знающе. 

– Когда умер Данте, это заняло месяцы, прежде чем, я… смог его навестить.

В глазах Лизы мелькает боль, и она улыбается ещё ярче, чтобы скрыть это. 

– У тебя хотя бы есть куда ходить. Некролог. А мой тупоголовый братец просто… исчез. Ни могилы, ни даты, ничего. Героически сдохнуть где-то на краю Вселенной и времени... Мудак.

– Думаешь, что станет легче, если будешь красть украшения вместе со второсортным Капитаном Холодом?

Лиза фыркает и качает головой. 

– Он мёртв, Циско. Больше никакого семейного осуждения. Так что да, если я нашла день, чтобы вспомнить его, тебе-то какое дело?

– Не думаю, что он хотел бы, чтобы ты осталась одна, – Циско сжимает её ладонь в своей, от его тёплого прикосновения по руке Лизы ползут мурашки. 

– Никто из нас не знает, чего он на самом деле хотел, – зло парирует Лиза, – Кроме того…

– Отмороженный всего лишь плохой подражатель, он не считается, – Циско смотрит на неё с удивлением, наблюдая, как Лиза открывает рот, чтобы начать спорить с ним. Его взгляд смягчается, и он сжимает её ладонь сильнее. – Если ты захочешь поговорить, я рядом.

Лиза отводит взгляд. _Поговорить._ Как будто, это что-то исправит. Он не поймёт, даже если она попытается: как менялся его взгляд, когда Лен гордился ей, как он помогал оплачивать её первые уроки катания, как не хотел, чтобы она шла за ним, но она шла всё равно. Он не сможет понять, что потеря Лена значит для неё потерять всё: отца, брата, единственного человека во всём мире, который заботился о ней. 

Она смотрит на свою ладонь в руке Циско.

_Лен и, может быть, ещё один человек во всём мире._

– Может быть, однажды, – соглашается Лиза и разворачивает ладонь, переплетая их пальцы. – Может быть, однажды.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа – пожалуйста, загляните к автору и поставьте ему kudos :)


End file.
